Barrows are used to assist a user in transporting various goods, such as firewood, garden waste, tools etc. A barrow typically includes a barrow tray or platform, one or two wheels, a pair of handles and a pair of legs. In a resting position, the legs and wheels together support the barrow tray. A user may lift the back of the barrow using the handles, lifting the legs from the ground such that the weight is borne by the wheels and by the user through the handles.
Barrows have also been designed to convert to a trailer configuration in which the barrow can be towed behind a vehicle. In such arrangements the barrow legs may be detachable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,171 discloses a barrow that converts to a trailer configuration, with detachable legs/handlebars that can be repositioned to act as a trailer drawbar.
However, prior convertible barrows with detachable legs use mechanisms that are either unduly difficult to operate or impede the function of the barrow in one or both of its configurations. This can make the conversion between the barrow and trailer configurations difficult.
Reference to any prior art in this specification does not constitute an admission that such prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
It is an object of the invention to provide a barrow that addresses or at least ameliorates one or more of the problems in the prior art, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.